Secrets & Confessions
by MihaelKai
Summary: 2yrs postDH, Harry & Neville were spending a lot of time together...2 teens in a large house alone means some pretty interesting things could happen. Another unlikely couple arrives. Slight AU. WARNING: SLASH AND FEMMESLASH! Pairings: HPNL, HGLL, FWGW
1. Chapter 1: Friends?

A/N

THE LEGAL JUNK

I, most unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters and hesitates at admitting next fact to self I never will…. This story is intended merely for entertainment purposes and is not being used to make a profit.

LEGAL JUNK OVER

Okay, so that covers that. Now, this story is the first slash fic I am submitting for the eyes of others, so do try to be lenient in your criticism…but constructive advice would be helpful. Thanks and enjoy! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH DO NOT READ THIS!!!

This story will contain slash, and possibly some femme-slash. Please R but remember, flames are for campfires and pyromaniacs.

Chapter 1: Friends?

It was a week before Christmas. Two boys of about eighteen were sitting on a couch in a rather dim house on Grimmauld Place.

"Harry?" asked one of the boys questioningly.

"What, Neville?" replied Harry, bored with, but still half-absorbed in, a Quiddich book sitting on his lap. He looked up at Neville when no response came.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful features?" Neville asked shyly.

"Umm…thanks, Neville." Harry was bored and tired and he figured Neville was too, so he didn't make anything of Neville's comment and continued reading.

Neville inched closer to Harry, making sure he didn't notice.

"Harry?" he asked again, rather more nervous but emboldened than before.

Harry looked up again, this time sitting up fully so his face was mere inches from Neville's. He could have sworn that Neville had been farther away before, but dismissed this as a trick of the light.

"Really, I mean it. And not just your face either, you have the most perfect figure. And you're probably one of the nicest people I know."

Harry was slightly uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. What was Neville playing at? In an instant, Neville had leaned forwards and connected his lips to Harry's. Harry's eyes flew open, all traces of tiredness forgotten. He jumped back to the far end of the couch and touched his finger to his lips, almost as if he was checking to see if he had imagined what had just happened, though there was no doubt in his mind that it had, in fact, been real.

"Bloody hell! You're gay! Aren't you?" Harry exclaimed in shock and alarm.

"I'm not gay!" Neville retorted, trying to subdue Harry's reaction. "Well, maybe a little…" he trailed off, looking disheartened. This had not gone the way he had wanted it to. He had to try to fix this. He couldn't lose Harry as a friend. "Can you deal?"

Harry sighed, trying to decide how to react. "Look, Neville, I'm okay with it as a fact, but…umm…" Harry began, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings. "I'm sorry; I just don't swing that way. I see you as a friend, a really, really good friend who I'd trust with my life, and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" Neville nodded meekly. "And I hope I don't lose you as a friend because of this."

"Yeah, don't worry. I understand," Neville replied, heartbroken and downtrodden.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. Harry took out his wand and cast the _Muffiliato_spell on the room around them and a locking charm on the door, placed it back into his pocket, and finally addressed the other boy again.

"Neville?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this, but, as much as he tried to ignore it, he felt that some part of him wanted to do it.

Neville looked up just in time to see Harry lean in and kiss him. Neville was shocked, but elated nonetheless. He immediately took control of the kiss, licking Harry's bottom lip ever so lightly. Harry's lips parted slightly at the new sensation and Neville took his chance, his tongue darting into Harry's mouth and swirling it about in a snake-like fashion. Harry gasped and giggled as Neville managed to find every spot in his mouth where he was even the slightest bit ticklish.

Harry ran his fingers through Neville's hair, and Neville moaned slightly into Harry's mouth. Still locked in a kiss that they both never wanted to end, Neville pushed Harry flat against the couch and ran his hands down Harry's sides and up under his shirt, his fingers gliding over the other boy's chest.

Neville broke the kiss only for an instant. He pulled off both of their shirts and drank in the sight of the boy beneath him. Harry gazed up at him, almost longingly, and he took this as a sign that Harry wanted him to continue. Neville moved so that his legs straddled Harry's waist and continued to kiss him, down the neck, across the chest, giving a noticeable amount of extra TLC to Harry's nipples, biting and sucking on them until they were raw and hard. Harry's breathing shortened and quickened.

"Oh, god! This is so wrong," moaned Harry.

"Mmm, but it feels so right," replied Neville, dipping his tongue into Harry's navel, causing him to squirm and giggle.

"How in the hell did you get so fucking good at this?" gasped Harry.

"Long story, tell you later," replied Neville.

Any response Harry might have had was forgotten in another fit of squirming giggles as Neville repeated the action that had caused such a reaction in his friend-turned-lover. His knee brushed past something hard between Harry's legs. He looked up into Harry's eyes and Harry down into his. Harry blushed slightly and noticed something in Neville's eyes, a new sort of expression. _Lust_, Harry realized. It was lust. He turned another shade more pink and nodded almost imperceptibly at Neville, but it was clear that he got the message.

Neville's hand inched down to the zipper of Harry's jeans and, half expecting Harry to change his mind and stop him, carefully undid the zipper, and slid the jeans and underwear down Harry's thin, pale legs. He drank in the true perfection of Harry's body, frail and yet muscular.

He carefully cupped Harry's already hard erection in his hands and placed a gentile kiss on its tip. A shiver ran down Harry's body and, without even realizing it, he bucked his hips up ever so slightly. Neville was intensely aroused and driven on by this small action, getting a small glimpse of Harry's true feelings. He tentatively licked Harry's length and then enclosed his mouth around it, exciting a small groan from Harry. Neville removed Harry's cock from his mouth so only the tip remained and then slid the whole thing back into his mouth. He had repeated the action a few times when Harry began to move along with him, bucking his hips into Neville's mouth. Each time, Harry's groans grew the slightest bit louder.

"_Don't "swing that way",__ huh,__ Harry?_" Neville thought to himself, smirking ever so slightly. He reached down and unzipped his own pants, giving some much needed attention to his own lonely cock.

"Oh, fuck!" cried Harry, coming into Neville's mouth. Neville groaned in pleasure and drank up Harry's juices, licking him clean and then moving up to Harry's mouth and kissing him deeply, giving Harry a taste of his own fluids.

They laid there for a few minutes as Harry's breathing became more regular then, much to Neville's surprise, Harry turned them so that he was on top and slid down so he was level with Neville's own blatantly obvious erection. He slid pants and underwear fully down Neville's legs and tentatively licked his tip, which was already leaking pre-cum. Neville moaned in pleasure and Harry gained a small amount of confidence, slipping Neville's whole cock into his mouth as one would a popsicle and swirling his tongue around it, acting purely on his senses and his instinct. Soon Harry's head was diving up and down along Neville's length and Neville's hips were bucking in synch. Suddenly, Harry pulled Neville's cock out of his mouth and gasped out.

"Oh! I can't take it anymore! Neville, do it now, fuck me now, please!" Harry called out, flipping them over so he was on the bottom again.

Neville looked down anxiously into Harry's eyes. "Are you sure, Harry? Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked nervously, not wanting to feel like he was taking advantage of his hormone-struck friend.

Giving each other blowjobs was one thing, but actually taking it to that next level was another thing entirely. Neville himself had only been that far once before, in Harry's position no less, it hurt like hell and yet he had loved every minute of it. He was quite apprehensive of this, not wanting to ruin what he had just found between them.

"Yeah," Harry gulped, "I'm sure. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Neville grabbed his wand off the coffee table and muttered a lube-spell. He carefully positioned himself above Harry and lifted Harry's legs onto his shoulders, his cock pressing against Harry's entrance. Harry nodded up at him and he eased himself into Harry as gently as he could. Harry screwed up his face in pain and Neville stopped, not wanting to cause his friend any pain or discomfort. Harry noticed this.

"It's okay, I'm okay, keep going," Harry groaned, not wanting this rainbow of new feelings to fade.

Neville nodded, though it was pointless as Harry had his eyes closed, and did as he was asked. Soon, he was bucking into and out of Harry as if there were no tomorrow. Harry had never felt such a wonderful feeling in his life. He opened his eyes and watched his friend slamming into him. Neville could feel the heat rushing to his groin and knew that he would come soon. He bucked into Harry one last time as he exploded into Harry's hot ass. It stung Harry ever so slightly, but the pain was immeasurably outweighed by the pleasure they both felt. He came a fraction of a second later, his seed spilling onto himself and Neville. Neville pulled out of Harry and lay down next to him, holding Harry in his arms. They held each other close for a long time before they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Past Experiences

A/N

THE LEGAL JUNK

I, most unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters and hesitates at admitting next fact to self I never will…. This story is intended merely for entertainment purposes and is not being used to make a profit.

LEGAL JUNK OVEROkay, so that covers that. Now, this story is the first slash fic I am submitting for the eyes of others, so do try to be lenient in your criticism…but constructive advice would be helpful. Thanks and enjoy! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH DO NOT READ THIS!!!

This story will contain slash, and possibly some femme-slash. Please R but remember, flames are for campfires and pyromaniacs.

Chapter 2: Memories and stories

"Hey there, sleepyhead," whispered Neville as Harry awoke the next morning.

"Hey," Harry replied, still half-asleep. He rubbed his eyes and Neville handed him his glasses. Harry looked down at himself and Neville. "So, it wasn't a dream, then?" he asked, so quietly that Neville had to strain to hear it.

A lump rose in Neville's throat. Was Harry regretting it? Should they not have done what they did? He swallowed the lump. "No," he replied gently. "Do you regret it?"

"Never," Harry replied, instantly dissolving Neville's worries. "In fact, I would have been rather disappointed if it had been. That was the best night of my life." He and Neville laughed slightly.

"So," Neville asked slyly, "change your mind on the whole '_I don't swing that way'_ thing yet?"

"I think I am definitely going to have to reconsider my position on that issue. But…" Harry hesitated, "…only for you. I— I love you, Neville."

Neville smiled and kissed Harry deeply.

"I love you too, Harry," Neville replied. "I can't even tell you how good it feels to finally be able to say that."

"So, are you ever going to tell me how in the hell you got so…amazingly good?" Harry laughed.

Neville sighed. "Okay, I have a confession. But promise you'll love me no matter what?"

"Of course, Neville; don't be ridiculous. It can't be anything that bad. And whatever it was, it's who you are now that matters." Harry nibbled on Neville's earlobe.

"Okay…well…god, how do I even begin? It was near the beginning of sixth year, about two weeks into the school year, and I was just wandering along the corridors. All of a sudden, I'm being dragged into a hidden passageway and into an abandoned classroom. I couldn't see who it was because, as soon as they grabbed me, they blindfolded me. They cast a silencing charm on the room and charmed the door shut. Next thing I know, the blindfold was removed and guess whose tongue is inside my mouth? None other than Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince. It was the weirdest thing, I didn't fight back. My mind was screaming that it was wrong, that I had to run, but my body wouldn't obey…"

FLASHBACK- VARIOUS POV

NEVILLE POV: I've got to get out of here! I'm locked in a French kiss with Draco fucking Malfoy and I'm not trying to run? What the hell am I doing? His aunt tortured my parents. But still, it wasn't him, he was just a toddler then. But he's still a Malfoy! This is so wrong. I can't do this. Actually…this isn't so unbearable. As much as I hate to admit it, this is actually pretty nice. What's he doing? He's not reaching his hands up my shirt…is he? Mmm, oh my god, that feels so good. Well if my body won't let me run, I guess I might as well make the most of it.

DRACO POV: I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm kissing Longbottom in a locked classroom. Never imagined I'd find myself here. Stupid fucking hormones. Oh god, no, it's so much more than that. I can't actually like him though…can I? No! It's impossible. A Malfoy could never like a Longbottom…that would be the ultimate in treachery against my father. Gah, you know what? Forget father. He's never done anything for me so why should I be so loyal to him? Neville's got such nice skin, his chest is so soft. Wait, do I actually have my hands up Longbottom's shirt? Yes, I do, and I love every minute of it. But…what does _he_ think about this? God, does this count as rape? I sure as shit hope not. Wait, what's this? Is he actually kissing me back? Okay then, that answers that question. Actually, he's not a half-bad kisser.

GENERAL POV: Normally someone would have noticed Neville Longbottom disappear suddenly behind the tapestry, but as it happened, most other students were at lunch so the corridor was deserted. The boy who grabbed him was at most a few months older than he was, with remarkably fair hair and skin. Draco Malfoy was about to do the boldest, and probably most foolish, thing he would ever do. He blindfolded Neville and dragged him behind a tapestry that led to a corridor of abandoned classrooms. He chose his location and cast some spells on it so no one could walk in on them.

In one fluid motion, he removed the blindfold and kissed Neville long and hard. Neville knew that he should run, but he couldn't. Draco ran his hands up Neville's shirt and began to rub, pull, twist, and flick Neville's nipples in every imaginable way. With the onset of this new action, Neville finally gave into Draco's kiss, reacting to and participating in the tango of tongues that was taking place. Neither wanted to admit it, but they both loved the new feelings they were experiencing. It was all so new, so different, so forbidden. Before long, both of them had removed all of their clothes and were taking turns sucking the other's cock.

"I want to fuck you now. My cock, your ass, the whole deal. Is that okay with you?" Draco asked, not yet close to coming, but still not wanting Neville to make him come too soon.

"Umm…oh, what the hell. Sure…I guess, just make sure and use a lube-spell," Neville replied, panting and rolling onto his back.

Draco muttered the spell and lifted Neville's legs onto his shoulders. The first time Draco pressed into Neville's tight ass, Neville barely repressed the urge to scream, but turned it into a strangled cry of pain. Draco looked down worriedly. Had he done something wrong? He thought he had done everything exactly as he was supposed to. He internally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Neville relax and urge him on. He pounded into Neville repeatedly, each time more forcefully than the last. He wasn't far from an orgasm now, neither of them were. Once more, twice more, three times more. Neville came first, the orgasm ripping through his body; his juices shooting over their stomachs. Draco resisted the urge to come then and there, he wasn't done yet; there was one more thing he wanted to try before this day was over. He pulled out of Neville and gently leaned forward, licking Neville's chest, stomach, and cock clean. It was sweet, yet it burned the back of his throat. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Neville blushed as Draco licked him clean. Draco gave Neville a few minutes to recover, then, still excruciatingly on the edge of an orgasm, turned Neville onto his hands and knees and began to pound into him from behind. It was too impersonal, Draco couldn't stand it. He turned Neville back to the former position and drove into him like that, from the front, watching emotions flash across Neville's face, until he could take it no longer and the orgasm ran through his body, shooting his seed into Neville; Neville groaned with immeasurable pleasure at the new sensation. Draco pulled out of him and they lay in each other's arms for a while, recovering. They both dressed in silence, until Draco spoke for the first time during the whole encounter.

"No one can know about this, you know? About what happened here? …About us?" he added the last thing tentatively.

"Us?" Neville asked, slightly puzzled.

"Well, unless you want to break it off now…I mean, that might be best. You know, before this gets out of hand?" Draco tried to look fascinated with a speck of dirt on his shoes as he awaited Neville's response.

"No! Not really, but…I kinda thought you would. You do have a bit of a reputation as being quite the man-slut," Neville replied timidly.

Draco chuckled. "So we won't end it now then? That's good. That makes me really feel a lot better. I'm not the kind of person to just use someone and then throw them away, despite what people might think about me. And…I have a confession. Want to know my secret?"

"Umm…sure? Why not, I guess I might as well."

"You were my first time; and not just my first time with a guy; my first time ever…at all. Don't look so shocked! It's true. Until today, I was a virgin. There, I said it."

"Seriously? Wow…okay, that makes me feel a lot better…good to know I didn't embarrass myself completely. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, anything," Draco replied.

"How did you know what to do? I mean, it's not exactly natural is it?"

Draco pulled a beaten-looking book out of the pocket in his jeans. The title was illegible, but it was obvious what it was. It was a sex-book. Draco Malfoy had read a gay sex book.

Neville chuckled to himself. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He kissed Draco lightly on the lips. "So…same time, same place, in three days?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds perfect. I'll leave last, you go on ahead; I have to clean up the room. But remember, it's a secret which no one may ever know."

Neville turned to leave, but then paused. "Does this mean we're gay?"

Draco smiled seductively. "Maybe a little."

Neville left the room heading down the corridor in one direction to the seventh floor. Draco followed soon after in the other direction, heading to the dungeons. Both had a small smirk on their faces. They had a secret that no one else knew.

END FLASHBACK

The whole story had taken a little while to explain, but when he was done, Neville buried his head in Harry's shoulder to keep Harry from seeing the tears that glistened in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." Harry tried to comfort Neville; obviously this was a hard subject for him. "So he was your first? And you were his? Oh, that's hard. It's okay. You have me now. I will never leave you for as long as we live." He heard a small noise from his shoulder. "Yes, Neville, I promise. I swear to you that I will never leave you and that I will always love you."

Neville sniffled and sat up. "Thank you Harry. You don't know how much it means to me to finally hear you say that. And I swear I will never leave you and always love you."

Harry wiped away the few tears that had rolled down Neville's cheeks. "I just can't believe you went all this time without telling anyone. How many times did you two…you know?"

"F-f-four," Neville replied, suppressing sobs and trying to calm himself.

"That must have been so hard. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I guess it turned out he was the type to just use someone and then throw them away. He flies straight as an arrow now, doesn't he? He's such an inconsiderate ass. But you have me now, so we can forget about him, can't we?"

Neville nodded, still sniffling, and smiled up at Harry. "Should we tell anyone? About us, I mean. There's that huge party at Hermione's in like a week."

Harry smiled back. "What do _you_ want to do?

"I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I've kept who I really am locked up for all this time. But at the same time, now that I have you, I feel like I can handle anything…I just…don't know."

"I understand. There's no rush. We can decide later. We'll keep it to ourselves for now and, when you're ready, we'll tell the others. Okay? Who knows? We might even break it to them at the party."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. Thanks, Harry." Neville tilted his head up and kissed Harry gently, soft and sweet.

"I wonder what any of the others are up to about now."


	3. Chapter 3: Girl's Night IN?

A/N

THE LEGAL JUNK

I, most unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters and hesitates at admitting next fact to self I never will…. This story is intended merely for entertainment purposes and is not being used to make a profit.

LEGAL JUNK OVER  
Okay, so that covers that. Now, this story is the first slash fic I am submitting for the eyes of others, so do try to be lenient in your criticism…but constructive advice would be helpful. Thanks and enjoy! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH DO NOT READ THIS!!!

This story will contain slash, and femme-slash. Please R but remember, flames are for campfires and pyromaniacs.

Chapter 3: Girls' Night…In?

Hermione sat in her study, endlessly flipping through pages in a rather large book on creatures which not many people believed to be real, such as Nargles. She looked rather frazzled, but determined to finish the book nonetheless. Luna had given her the book for her birthday and she was just getting around to reading it now. Luna was coming over later that evening and Hermione wanted to have the faintest idea what she was talking about.

It was 7:00 and she had just closed the book when the doorbell rang. It had to be Luna, she was early! Hermione's hair and makeup was a mess. She'd been reading all day and hadn't had time for much else. When she thought about it, she hadn't even eaten at all that day. She ran downstairs and opened the door, reciting a few spells to tidy-up her appearance as she walked.

"Hermione!" Luna exclaimed, throwing her arms around the older girl in greeting.

"Luna! Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Hermione replied.

"Well we're two very busy people, but we really should make more time in our schedules for this sort of thing. It's important that old friends keep in touch."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We really should put a regular spot in our schedules for our little get-togethers."

"So…what are we gonna do tonight? Go out and see a movie? Find a nice club in town? What?"

Hermione looked rather apprehensive. "Actually, I was thinking we could stay in tonight. Just watch a movie here. Just relax. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure," Luna shrugged, "I don't mind. That'd be pretty nice, actually. Girl's Night In…I like it, it's nice and different."

"Ok, cool. Well, are you planning on standing in my doorway all night? Or are you going to come in?"

Luna laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll come in."

They watched some random crappy chick-flick and consumed butterbeer and popcorn. It was only around 10 pm when the movie ended.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked, turning off her DVD player.

"I don't know…" Luna replied.

"Do you want to play Truth-or-Dare?" suggested Hermione after a moment's pause.

"What's that? How do you play?"

"It's a muggle game, but it's actually pretty fun. One person asks the other 'truth or dare'. If that second person chooses truth, the first person asks them a question that they have to answer truthfully. If they choose dare, the first person dares them to do something. It can be as weird or outrageous as you want. So, what do you say?"

"I say that sounds like a lot of fun," Luna smiled.

They sat down on the floor, facing each other. Hermione went first.

"Luna, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Umm…truth."

"Who was your first crush?"

"Neville Longbottom," she replied shyly. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the first boy you kissed?"

"Isn't that obvious? Ron Weasley. You know what would make this game a lot more fun?"

"What?"

"Veritaserum. Don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be awesome!"

"I have some in my desk upstairs. Want me to run and get it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Hermione ran upstairs. A few minutes later she had run back down again, clutching a small vial. They each took a sip and continued the game.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I think."

"I dare you to slide down the stair banister."

Luna did as she was dared and returned a few moments later, adrenaline coursing through her blood.

They continued the game for some time. Each round, the dares got more and more bizarre and the truths more revealing. After a while, Hermione got them both some firewhisky and, from then on, things really got bizarre and weird.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had feelings for a girl?"

"Umm…well…" Hermione sighed. "_Stupid Veritaserum,_" she thought. "Yes…"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask who."

"Good. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you, Luna?"

"Umm…" she began and laughed sheepishly. "Yes. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"You're not serious are you?" Hermione asked, rather nervously.

Luna nodded and Hermione leaned forward, planting a light kiss on the younger girl's lips. It actually wasn't as unbearable as she had thought it would be. In fact…did she actually enjoy it?

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other, reveling in the novelty of what had just happened.

"Truth or dare, Luna?"

"Dare."

"French kiss me."

Luna happily yet nervously obliged. She wasn't sure why she had dared Hermione to kiss her in the first place, but she was surprisingly glad that she did.

"Truth or dare?" Luna asked when the kiss ended.

"Dare, I should think."

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss me again."

After a few minutes, the game of truth or dare had been forgotten. They were both lying on the floor, rolling constantly so neither was on top for long, kissing each other deeply. They gasped and moaned softly as their fingers roamed across one another's body. Luna reached up and pulled Hermione's sweater and blouse over her head. Hermione helped her to do the same with her tank-top. Luna then undid the clasp on Hermione's bra, sliding it off her arms and discarding it under the couch. She kissed down Hermione's neck and across her chest and began to play with her breasts, nibbling, sucking, and licking. Hermione held Luna's head down against her chest, not wanting her to stop. Whichever nipple was not in her mouth was receiving similar treatment from Luna's hand, being flicked, twisted, and pulled. Soon her breasts were hard and raw. Hermione undid Luna's bra and slid down against her so she was even with her chest. She kissed and licked all around one breast, carefully attacking each nipple with kisses, licking, suckling, and a slight grinding with her teeth, before moving onto the other and giving it the same treatment. She kissed down and across Luna's stomach and followed the upper hem of her skirt. She stopped suddenly.

"We can't do this," Hermione whispered.

"Why not? I want to, you want to. What's the problem?" Luna replied yearningly.

"But do we really want to? I mean, isn't it possible it's the firewhisky and our hormones talking?"

"No, I'm sure this is what I want. I have been for a long time. Remember earlier when you asked if I had ever had feelings for a girl and I said yes? That girl was you and…still is." She blushed slightly.

"Yeah, same here…the girl I had feelings for…was you." She kissed Luna's navel gently. "You're sure this is what you want?" She looked up nervously at Luna, who nodded.

Hermione carefully pulled down Luna's skirt, discarding it somewhere with her own bra. Hermione ran her hands along Luna's inner thighs and brushed her fingertips across her sensitive nub causing Luna to moan.

"_God, this feels so amazing. Is it wrong? Probably. Do I care? Not really,_" thought Luna to herself.

Hermione loved that noise, she loved knowing that she was the cause of it; it drove her on as she brushed across Luna's clit, a little harder than the time before. Hermione repeated the action again, pressing into the cloth that was all that separated her fingers from Luna's hot, moist flesh. Luna's moans grew louder every time Hermione pressed into the cloth harder than the time before, her other hand rubbing the interior of Luna's thighs. Finally, she helped Luna slide the underwear down and off her legs and she feasted on the sight of the younger girl who lay naked below her. Gently, she rubbed her hand across Luna's bare clit and excited a moan louder than any before. She gave Luna a questioning look and was answered by a small nod. She parted Luna's lips and slipped one finger inside her. Luna shuddered and gasped, reveling in the new sensation. That finger was followed by another. Hermione slid her fingers almost all the way out and then gently back in again.

"Oh, my god, that's amazing!" Luna moaned.

Hermione repeated the action, growing more and more aroused each time Luna bucked up and moaned as she slammed her fingers in harder, twisting and parting her fingers in ever more creative ways. She paused after a while, slipping her fingers out completely.

"Oh, no, Hermione, don't stop. Please, don't stop," gasped Luna, panting and bucking her hips up to try to regain the wonderful sensation she had just lost.

Her pleas were answered when all of a sudden she felt something inside her again, but it wasn't Hermione's fingers; it was wet and slippery. Luna realized with a pleasured groan that it was Hermione's _tongue_ that was now darting in and out of her. Hermione was _eating her out._ It was truly the best and most wonderful sensation she had ever experienced. She bucked her hips onto Hermione's tongue. It wasn't long before a shudder wracked Luna's body and she cried out as she felt her first real orgasm, coming all over Hermione's tongue and mouth. Hermione licked up the sticky fluid, savoring the uniquely odd flavor that was Luna.

"Want a taste?" Hermione asked, smiling seductively at her younger friend.

Luna let out a small moan at the thought and allowed Hermione to kiss her deeply. After a few moments, Luna slid down and pulled off Hermione's pants and underwear, kissing down her legs and back up her inner thighs, jumping to the other leg mere centimeters from the small tuft of dark hair between Hermione's legs.

"Oh, wow. Luna…really…you don't…have to," Hermione gasped as Luna blew a breath of hot air onto her clit.

"Mmm…that's where you're wrong. You gave me the best time of my life, I just _have to_ return the favor," Luna replied as she parted Hermione's lips and slipped two fingers into her in quick succession.

Hermione moaned loudly as Luna picked up speed and force. Luna pulled her fingers out only to replace them with her tongue, poking and prodding, swishing and swirling, finding every sensitive spot Hermione had. Hermione climaxed, coming into Luna's waiting mouth. Luna swallowed as much of it as she could, licking up every last drop and moving back up to give Hermione the same odd sensation she had had when she tasted her fluids in her friend's mouth. They lay in each other's arms for the longest time before getting up and sitting on the couch to fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they awoke still completely naked in each other's embrace.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Thank you, really truly thank you," Luna replied. She looked up into Hermione's eyes. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I love you too," Hermione replied, pulling her closer and kissing her sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

A/N  
THE LEGAL JUNK  
I, most unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters and hesitates at admitting next fact to self I never will…. This story is intended merely for entertainment purposes and is not being used to make a profit.  
LEGAL JUNK OVER  
Okay, so that covers that. Now, this story is the first slash fic I am submitting for the eyes of others, so do try to be lenient in your criticism…but constructive advice would be helpful. Thanks and enjoy! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH DO NOT READ THIS!!!  
This story will contain slash, and femme-slash. Please R but remember: flames are for campfires and pyromaniacs.

Chapter 4: The Party  
It was December 24th, the day of the Christmas celebration held every year at Hermione Granger's rather large 5-bedroom house. Why did she have a five-bedroom house when she lived alone? Two reasons; the first was her overabundance of books, the walls of every room were lined with shelves; the second was that she liked to be able to have parties that she could invite all of her friends to.  
◊◊◊  
Hermione was behind schedule in her preparations. She still had to finish dinner and the decorations. Almost as if on cue, Luna apparated into the room behind Hermione.  
"Need any help?" she asked, kissing Hermione on the back of the neck.  
"Luna! Thank god, you're here!" Hermione replied, turning around and handing her a pile of decorations. "Can you put these up?"  
"Sure, no problem," Luna replied, immediately taking out her wand and charming decorations around the house.  
She finished with the last of the decorations, leaving only one of the many strands of mistletoe to be hung. An idea occurred to her and she smiled mischievously. She charmed the last strand of mistletoe to the doorway right above her.  
"'Mione?" Luna called. "Can you come here for a second?"  
"What is it Luna?" Hermione asked, appearing in the doorway in front of her.  
Luna gestured up, pointing at the bough of mistletoe that hung above their heads. Hermione laughed and leaned forwards, giving Luna the gentlest and most loving kiss she could manage.  
"Need any help with dinner?"  
"Umm…yeah, that'd be good. Can you handle the turkey? I can get all the side-dishes."  
"Sure, no problem," Luna replied.  
"Thanks, you're being a real big help. When we're done here, I have your Christmas present for you."  
"Oh, that reminds me, I have yours for you too."  
With the two of them working together, it didn't take long to finish the preparations. Dinner was actually prepared ahead of schedule so they covered it so they could just put a warming spell on it later.  
"I'm just going to run upstairs and take a shower, I've got flour in my hair," Hermione said, turning to leave the kitchen.  
"I should probably shower too," Luna noted. "Mind if I join you? It's only 5:00, people aren't even getting here until 7pm at the earliest."  
Hermione smiled shyly, she had been hoping Luna would say that. "Sure, I'd like that."  
Hermione took Luna's hand and led her upstairs to the master bedroom. They undressed each other and soon found themselves lying naked on the bed; Hermione was positioned between Luna's legs, her head rapidly bobbing up and down as her tongue darted in and out of Luna.  
"Mmm, god, 'Mione, that feels so good," Luna moaned, writhing in pleasure as Hermione began to massage Luna's inner thighs without stopping her tongue movements.  
"I've learned how to…" Hermione searched for the right word, "…multitask."  
"Don't stop, never stop, oh my god, that's so nice," Luna replied, moaning even louder as she approached her climax.  
"Oh, Hermione!" Luna cried as she came into Hermione's mouth.  
Hermione drank up the now familiar flavor, savoring every drop she could find. Hermione slid up on the bed as Luna slid down until they had fully traded positions. Soon it was Luna's head moving up and down between Hermione's legs. Before long, Hermione too had climaxed and Luna had devoured the liquid as if it were some forbidden elixir. Luna crawled back up into Hermione's arms and they held each other close.  
"Happy early Christmas, 'Mione, my love," Luna whispered.  
"Happy early Christmas, Luna. You, my love, are the greatest gift of all," Hermione replied, kissing her deeply.  
A few minutes later, they both headed to the shower to wash each other off. Once they were both dry and had their hair and make-up done, they decided to give each other the new outfits that were the Christmas gifts they had bought. Hermione gave Luna green dress robes with large purple crescent moons and smaller red stars. Luna gave Hermione pale purple dress robes with small cream-colored glasses and light orange books embroidered on them.  
"Oh! They're beautiful!" Luna exclaimed as she examined her reflection upon putting them on. They were cut low enough in the front to just show the slightest bit of cleavage while not being obscene and the waistline sat at just the right place to accent her figure perfectly.  
"No, you're beautiful, they just draw attention to your natural beauty," replied Hermione, emerging from the bathroom wearing the equally stunning robes that Luna had chosen for her.  
Hermione's robes were square-cut across the top, enlarging the appearance of her breasts, and fit slimly at the waist, giving her a nice hour-glass silhouette.  
"You're not so bad yourself, gorgeous," Luna replied, walking over to Hermione and running her hands down her sides. Hermione shivered slightly at the familiar touch.  
Hermione looked at the clock on the wall above Luna and gasped, it was five minutes to seven!  
"Come on, we've got to get downstairs, the guests will be here any second!" Hermione exclaimed, grasping Luna's hand and leading her out of the room and downstairs to the sitting room.  
"'Mione?" Luna asked as she followed Hermione to the couch in front of the fireplace from where several guests were going to arrive.  
"Yes, Luna, dear?" replied Hermione as she sat and signaled for Luna to do the same next to her.  
"We are going to tell everyone, right? About us being a…well…a couple?" Luna asked shyly.  
"You're sure you want to tell them now?"  
"Yeah, if you want to tell them, that is. If you don't want to, I understand completely."  
"Well, they do have a right to know, don't they? We can't keep it a secret forever. I was thinking we could tell them over dinner, what do you think?"  
"I think that sounds like a lovely idea."  
"Good, so it's settled."

MEANWHILE AT GRIMMAULD PLACE  
"Harry! Come on! We're going to be late!" Neville shouted up the stairs.  
"I'm coming! Relax, we're not going to be late," replied Harry, walking down the stairs. He gave Neville a light kiss on the cheek before walking past him and into the entrance hall.  
Harry and Neville both wore their finest dress robes, tailored to fit them perfectly.  
"Harry, umm…before we go, just so we're clear…umm…we're gonna tell them, right?"  
"About us? If it's what you want to tell them, then that's what we'll do. Okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks Harry," Neville replied. "I'm so lucky to have you Harry."  
"The same goes for you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Neville."  
They turned hand-in-hand and disapparated to Hermione's house.  
BACK AT HERMIONE'S HOUSE  
Harry and Neville were the first guests to arrive. Due to a slight lack of foresight, they appeared in Hermione's sitting room still holding hands. Hermione and Luna were sitting on the couch, Luna's hand resting on Hermione's knee sub-consciously. Both couples just stared at each other for a moment before blushing.  
"Are you two…" Neville began, slightly shocked.  
"Umm…yeah, we're a couple if that's what you're asking," replied Luna. "Are—are you two?"  
"Well…yeah. We were planning on waiting till dinner and then telling everyone," Harry answered.  
"Same here," said Hermione. "Well, this certainly is an interesting turn of events."  
"The Weasleys will be here any minute, you two might want to try not to look so couple-ish…not holding hands like that might be a good start," Luna commented.  
"Oh, right, thanks. Same for you, you might want to take your hand off Hermione's knee," Neville replied.  
Luna laughed nervously and moved her hand just in time. The twins, Fred & George, appeared with their girlfriends in the middle of the room.  
"Fred! George! Oh, it's so nice to see you again! And who are these two lucky ladies you have with you?" Hermione greeted them.  
"This is Brianna Ashton," began Fred.  
"And this is Brittney Rayland," concluded George.  
"Nice to meet you," replied Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger, to my right is Luna Lovegood, and these two to my left are Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.  
"Oh My God!" the girls chorused in unison.  
"You're like really famous!" Brianna said, seemingly star struck.  
"Oh my god, you killed that evil creepy bald dude, right? The one who was like killing people for like totally no reason?" Brittney squealed.  
"Umm…yeah," replied Harry, rather disconcerted by how annoyingly preppy this Brittney girl sounded (A/N yes, I have an eternal hatred of preps. I can't help it, they annoy me.).  
A few minutes later, Ginny arrived by floo with her new husband Azazel. Azazel was a mysterious man, always dressed in black; his raven-colored hair was wavy, but nonetheless formed a fringe that hung over his left eye which had been left badly scarred in a battle against a Death Eater two years ago.  
"Ginny!" Luna greeted the girl warmly. "I thought you and Azazel were Apparating in…what's up?"  
Ginny blushed and Azazel held her hand. "I'm pregnant…I'm not allowed to Apparate."  
Hermione let out a light squeal of happiness. "Oh, Ginny! That's so wonderful! How far along are you?"  
"About two months, we think it happened on the wedding night," Azazel answered for her, his hazel eyes twinkling with happiness.  
"Aww, Little Gin's got herself all sprogged up?" Fred asked in a mock-teasing fashion.  
"Oh, come off it Fred," Brianna interjected, cuffing him upside the head.  
"Oi, what'd I do?" Fred complained, rubbing his head. "Bloody hell, woman, you're going to give me a concussion one of these days."  
"I think it's sweet. How romantic, to conceive your firstborn on your wedding night. It's almost like something out of a movie," Brianna sighed.  
"I don't know, I think babies are disgusting, filthy little things," Brittney commented.  
"What? You told me you loved children!" George exclaimed.  
"I do, just only after they've been toilet-trained and can change their own clothes."  
"But that's the best phase! Learning to walk, nap time, changing their nappies," George replied, a twinkle of caring in his eyes.  
"Puh-lease! You like can't do anything when they're that young. They just like sit there and look totally stupid. And they need your attention all the time. Not to mention they totally ruin your figure."  
"You are so self-centered!" George snapped.  
"You guys, can we all just relax? You're sending out all these negative energies, it's not good for Ginny's unborn child," Luna replied, an airy tone to her voice.  
Bill and Fleur arrived a second later carrying their own child, Madeline, in their arms.  
"'Ello everyone, 'ow 'ave you been?" Fleur greeted the others.  
"Why Fleur, it's so lovely to see you," Ginny replied, hugging her sister-in-law. "You'll never believe the news. I'm pregnant!"  
"Really? Gin, that's great!" Bill replied, pulling her into a tight hug.  
The others arrived, including Charlie, Percy, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Dora, and 2-year old Teddy. As soon as they had all arrived, almost exactly as the Lupin family had walked through the door, a terrible blizzard began.  
After all of the greetings were done, they sat down in the dining room for dinner.  
"Oh, my, Hermione, this is lovely. You've really outdone yourself this time!" Mrs. Weasley said, once dinner was set out.  
"Well, it wasn't all me, Luna helped me out quite a bit," Hermione replied, smiling slightly.  
"Well then, a very nice job to both of you."  
They enjoyed a relatively calm dinner, with no shortage of small talk, with topics ranging from Ginny's pregnancy to Teddy getting his first toy broom.  
When dinner was finished and the plates cleared away, Hermione rose and addressed her friends.  
"Before we have desert, I have a very important announcement to make," she said as she smiled around the table and then down to Luna, who sat beside her.  
Neville nodded at Harry and Harry stood as well. "So do I," Harry said.  
"We…we're…well we're…" Hermione sighed. "Luna and I are a couple."  
"As are Neville and I," added Harry, smiling shyly.  
Luna and Neville held out their hands to their respective partners and stood beside them.  
The reactions were greatly varied. Ginny, Azrael, Charlie, Bill and Fleur applauded; Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the Lupins sat there, accepting but contemplating looks on their faces; the twins faked disgusted looks but then laughed and applauded; Brianna looked dumbfounded; Brittney shrieked and ran from the room, only to be glared at and followed by George, wand at the ready, who was outraged at her behavior.  
At that moment, the front door was blasted open. The atmosphere in the room grew cold and lifeless. There stood Ron, soaked to the core and obviously in a bad mood.  
"Had a party and didn't invite me?" Ron said, a hint of smugness in his voice.  
The color drained from Hermione's face. "R—Ron…what an unexpected surprise."  
"Yeah, I know; amazing, innit? Had a Christmas party and didn't invite your boyfriend? No, your…fiancée?"  
"You're not my boyfriend, much less my fiancée," Hermione stated firmly, walking from behind the table towards the hall where he stood. "You haven't been my boyfriend since you disappeared six months ago. Six months!"  
"Look, 'Mione…"  
"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that."  
"Fine. Look, Hermione. I made a terrible mistake and I…I want you back."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Well I don't want you back. I've found someone else; someone new. And I've come to realize that I don't love you and I never loved you."  
"Oh yeah? You've found someone new? Who? There isn't anyone. Who would love you other than me? I'm the only one who's ever cared about you."  
"That's not true!" Luna snapped. "Who would love her? I'll tell you who. Me. I love Hermione more than you ever could. She's with me now, so why don't you go sod off!" Hermione had never heard such rage in Luna's normally wispy and mystical voice.  
Ron had asked Hermione to marry him a while after the war with Voldemort had ended. It was a week before the wedding when, suddenly, Ron disappeared. No trace had ever been found of him and, until about five minutes ago, no one knew if he was alive or dead. Hermione had cried for a month after he disappeared, then she had shut herself off for another month. Until the day she and Luna had become…more than friends, she had been getting ever so slowly less distant from the others, but was still spending whole days locked in her study reading.  
Ron looked as if he had just been slapped across the face. "You and Hermione? But you're both girls…so…that means you're…augh! You're a god damn lesbian? I thought you were straight! How can you do this to me!?" Ron yelled, his temper flaring. He walked towards Hermione in a rage, but she drew her wand.  
"Don't even think about it, Ronald Weasley. You can't control me, you have no right over what I do and who I love." Hermione said.  
"And that's not all Ron," Harry continued after a tentative glance at Neville. "Neville and I are…in a relationship as well."  
"Oh, god! Not you too. You're one of them? You're gay! You were my best friend!"  
"Oh shut up you fucking homophobe!" Neville yelled. "I love Harry, he loves me. What's the problem with that?"  
"What's the problem? What's the PROBLEM? It's not fucking natural, that's the problem! You two shouldn't…fit together! It's just wrong!"  
"Oh my god! That's like so totally what I say. These freaks are so screwed up," Brittney added.  
"Thank god, someone here has some sense!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated. "What's your name, anyway?"  
Brittney straightened her appearance (A/N: You know, that annoying thing that preppy girls do to fuss with their appearance…?) and replied. "Oh, hm, I'm Brittney; Brittney Rayland."  
"Well, Brittney Rayland, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
"You know what, Ron?" said Hermione, hate of him coursing through every cell in her body. "Get out. You are no longer welcome in this house."  
"Fine, I'm out of here. No need to stay around this group of homos and homo-lovers."  
"I'm leaving too. You guys are freaks. And, no offense George, you're just…not my type." Brittney said as she turned and followed Ron out the door.  
The rest stood there for a moment in silence, George looking flabbergasted.  
"Well…that was certainly…interesting," Remus said, attempting to break the awkward silence that had filled the room.  
Gradually the encounter was forgotten and conversation resumed. Desert was served and the general atmosphere became light-hearted once more. Presents were exchanged between everyone. It was almost 11pm when the Lupins decided it was time to leave because Teddy was falling asleep on one of the couches.  
"We just want you to know that we're really proud of you for stepping up and announcing yourselves," Nymphadora addressed Hermione and Luna as they walked the Lupins to the door.  
"Thanks Dora," Luna replied as Hermione placed her arm around Luna's shoulders. Luna leaned into the older girl lovingly.  
"And you too, Harry and Neville. Really, we're proud of you two. It took courage to come out like you did," Remus added. "If you don't mind my asking, exactly how long have you two been together?"  
Neville and Harry looked at each other shyly. It wasn't long and they didn't want Remus to think that they were getting ahead of themselves. "Just two weeks. But we've…" Harry began.  
"We've known for a little while longer that we liked each other," Neville concluded shyly.  
"That's sweet. Congratulations guys!" Dora said as the Lupins left.  
Eventually the only people left were Hermione, Luna, Neville, Harry, the twins, and Brianna.  
Brianna yawned. "I'm beat, I think it's time I went home. I really hope Brittney doesn't come home tonight…I hate having a roommate."  
"Want me to come with you? Make sure she doesn't give you any trouble if she is there?" Fred asked.  
"Nah, I'm alright. I think I've pretty much mastered spells that mute her voice…" Brianna replied. "Bye guys, it was lovely to meet you! And good luck in your relationship!" She spun on the spot and was gone.  
"Thank god she's gone," Fred sighed after she had gone.  
"What's the problem? She seems like a very nice girl," asked Luna.  
"Don't get me wrong now, I like her. I mean, she's nice and all, but…"  
"But Fred and I have some very important top-secret Weasley's Wizard Wheezes things to talk about; and we have to get it done tonight. Hermione, might we use a guestroom? It would be a pain to have to go all the way back to the shop just to discuss product ideas," George interrupted.  
"Oh, sure, no problem; you guys can talk in the small bedroom. Is that okay with you guys? It's the first door on the right on the second floor. The door's blue."  
"Thanks Hermione, we won't be long…half an hour, maximum. It's just important that we decide on which product to launch tonight so we can run it by our sponsors in the morning," Fred replied, turning to walk up the stairs. George followed promptly behind him.  
It was almost an hour later and they still hadn't returned. Hermione suggested that they go and check on them to see what was taking them so long. When they reached the room Hermione had allowed the twins to have their discussion in, the door was ever so slightly ajar; they heard some rather interesting noises coming from it as well. It sounded almost like someone…making out? But that couldn't be right. The twins were the only ones in the room and they wouldn't…would they?  
Hermione tapped lightly on the door.  
"Wait, Fred, I think I heard something."  
"Nah, it was probably just the others downstairs."  
"You're probably right…"  
"Relax, mm, you're so paranoid."  
The others, who were standing in the hallway, stared at each other in disbelief, wondering whether to enter the room or just wait. They waited for a few more minutes before Hermione pushed on the door and it swung wide open. The sight before them was something none of them could have been prepared for.  
The twins were lying topless on the queen-sized bed, Fred on top of George, kissing each other deeply and letting their fingers roam across each other's bodies. They noticed the door and broke apart, scrambling to opposite ends of the bed.  
"Holy fucking shit! I told you I heard something!" George exclaimed, cuffing Fred upside the head.  
"Hey, you can't blame this on me! You started it! And you could have stopped when you thought you heard something!"  
"Guys, stop it! Okay…umm…I think that that was one of the most deeply disturbing sights I've ever seen…care to give us some explanations?"  
Fred sighed and looked at George, who smiled reassuringly.  
"Okay, fine…" Fred sighed. "I'm bisexual. George is too. And…sometimes we…umm…well…you know."  
Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Harry looked dumbfounded. Hermione was the first to speak.  
"That's kind of…inappropriate? And, some might say, rather…demented?" Hermione said.  
"Wow…that's just…wow," Harry breathed, still in shock. "Fred, George, you've been like brothers to me and so I know you guys have always been a little…unorthodox. But, even by your standards it's definitely out there…"  
"Okay, I could've figured either of you for being bi…but you're related, you're brothers, you're twins!" Neville exclaimed, disturbed, but trying to subdue his reaction for his friends' sakes.  
"Umm…isn't that…umm…incest?" Luna asked, trying to be supportive but still disturbed.  
"Well…we've coined our own term for it…we call it…twincest," George said, speaking for the first time the whole conversation.  
"And quite frankly, we don't care what anyone else thinks. We're happy…but no one else can know about this. You shouldn't even know about this…you have to swear never to speak a word of this to anyone else. Okay?" Fred asserted.  
"Okay," Luna said.  
"Sure," Hermione replied.  
"Yeah, right, fine," Neville answered.  
"No problem, but…can I ask you guys one question?" Harry asked.  
"Ask away," Fred smiled.  
"Well, two questions really. How did you guys first come to…you know? And how long have you been…?"  
George blushed slightly. That was a first. Harry had never seen one of the Weasley twins blush before.  
"Well, umm…the first time we did anything was sort of an accident. Fred and I were sitting in our room in the Burrow the summer after our sixth year, bored out of our minds. We found a…ahem a, shall we say, adult magazine? So we started wrestling over it and somehow we found our lips touching. Neither of us knew how or why, but things just went on from there. We're the happiest we've ever been," George explained.  
Fred took George's hand and squeezed it slightly.  
"Okay, it's weird, but we can deal. Right, guys?" said Harry, trying to sound supportive when all he really wanted to do was scream and rant.  
It was now past 3am and so Harry, Neville, and the twins asked if they could spend the night. Hermione and Luna, of course, allowed them to stay.  
At around 4:30am, Hermione, having spent the past hour or so making love with Luna, went downstairs to get a drink of water from the kitchen. As she walked down the hall she blushed slightly as she heard pleasured noises coming from the bedroom she had allowed Harry and Neville to stay in. Further down the hall, she heard similar noises coming from the room Fred and George were staying in.  
"Wow, those boys really have stamina," she thought to herself.  
She returned a few minutes later to find Luna sitting up in the king-sized bed, a blissful smile on her still slightly flushed face. Hermione scurried inside their room and shut the door as quickly as she could.  
"They're still at it, aren't they?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah, I think Harry and Neville are almost done, but George and Fred sound like they're still going strong. I don't get how they can go on for so long! It's been far over an hour!"  
Luna raised an eyebrow as if to say "isn't it obvious?". "They're boys; more than that, they're teenage boys; and their relationships have just been accepted by those who matter most to them, their friends. I wouldn't be surprised if they could keep it up for a solid two hours."  
"Well now, that simply won't do! We can't be out done by those boys, now can we?" Hermione smirked lustfully at Luna.  
Luna returned the gaze. "No, my love, it won't do at all."  
Hermione slipped out of her silk bathrobe and climbed back into the bed. Once more they were lost in their own world where nothing but the movements of their bodies mattered. It was just after five in the morning when they finally drifted off to sleep.

A/N: If I don't get reviews...I won't post the next chapter. I have several people who have this fic on their alert lists...so if you people would please review! Even if it's just a little "hi, nice story". It would really make me happy! The next chapter is done already and so when I update will be based on the number of reviews I get. Just FYI...yeah. Thanks!


End file.
